A Commoner's Spirit Week
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Based on my school's Spirit Week, where each grade gets a theme and does activities based on that theme! Tamaki decides to have 1 at Ouran. Only chaos could ensue. A really fun fic. Vote now for what you want the theme to be! It's explained in the 1st cha
1. Prologue

This week (or the week I began writing this) in my school was Spirit Week! However, my grade especially is filled with potheads, therefore, about half of our grade doesn't care. To make things more fun, I decided to write this story, mostly to amuse myself, but also for the amusement of others : ) I don't know if they'd ever really get into something like Spirit Week (except for Tama-chan…and maybe the twins…), but oh well. Many things in here are gonna be based on real events, because I wrote a lot of this while events were going on, and took notes. Also, I'm poor. I'm not rich, and will probably never be rich, so I don't really know how rich people work, so bear with me on that. As a side note, instead of saying "grade", I'm gonna say "year", because I think that's how it is in Japan…right? Well I'm just doing that. Oh, and one more thing before we get started. Whenever the twins speak at the same time, that line will be bolded, because it sounds different from one person speaking. So yeahh… With all of that being said, let's get on with the story : )

Prologue Friday; The Week Before 

There were several times when Haruhi wished she could've just kept her mouth shut. She usually didn't say stupid things, or things that someone else could turn into a joke, and she made sure to be extra careful in front of the Host Club. Maybe it was because she was tired from staying up late the previous night to study for that test. Maybe it was because of the phone call she got the other day from her old friend, letting her know what was going on in their old school; what was starting next week. Whatever it was, she slipped up.

"Spirit Week?"

"Haruhi, what is this 'Spirit Week'?"

"O-oh…it's nothing. You know, some silly commoner's thing," Haruhi said, trying to escape Tamaki's curiosity.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Kaoru started, coming up behind her.

"And we want to know what it is," Hikaru finished, standing behind Haruhi on the other side of his brother.

"No, it's just something stupid. Just forget I said anything," she tried again to lose their attention.

"It sounds like a week of Halloween."

"Do you get spirits to fly around?"

"Is there candy?" (obviously, this was Hunny speaking).

There was no escaping now. They were all bombarding her with questions about spirits and candy and costumes and-

"Alright, I give up! I'll tell you, just please be quiet!" Immediately, the room was filled with silence, and Haruhi sighed. She already knew what the outcome of all of this would be, and there was no stopping it now. "Spirit Week is…well, in the 'commoner's' schools, for one week, there's a theme, such as movies, and each year chooses something that has to do with that theme."

"So if the overall theme was movies, as you said, each year would choose a different movie, such as Akira or Train Man, for their own sub-theme, correct?" Kyoya verified.

"Right," Haruhi agreed.

"**Where's the fun in that?"** the twins asked.

"If you'd let me finish, I was just about to get to that. Each day, there are events that go on during the day, such as dressing up based on your sub-theme or wearing your grade's colors, at the end of the day, meaning that classes are shortened a bit, and those events are a Quiz Bowl and having a band from each year perform, and then events at night, such as volleyball, pin-guard and a dance performed by each class. Everything's a competition, so by the end of the week, the year with the most points wins."

"What do they win?" Hunny asked.

"Um…well nothing, really."

"**We could set up a trip somewhere for whichever year wins,"** the twins suggested.

"Then it's decided!" Tamaki proclaimed, "We shall hold this 'Commoner's Spirit Week' next week!"

"B-but you'd need much more time to set everything up! You'd need the teachers and staff to agree, and the students as well. And it's Friday! There's no way you can get everything ready over the weekend!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Just leave everything to us! Everything will be ready to go by Monday; we'll pick the themes and my father will help us get everything else ready. All you have to do is write down everything that we do during this 'Commoner's Spirit Week'," Tamaki told her.

Haruhi had no choice but to oblige. She feared that if she refused, he'd be in his Corner of Woe for a week or more, and she would be forced to comply anyway.

"Oh, Haruhi, isn't this great!? We're going to have so much fun!" Tamaki exclaimed, hugging Haruhi tightly to his chest.

Haruhi looked around the room to see the mischievous glint in the twins' eyes, the way Hunny was even more hyper than usual, the way the light shone off of Kyoya's glasses, and the way Mori…well, he was the same as always.

_Oh, god, _she thought, _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but it'll get better, I swear…But before I can continue writing, I need to know what the over all them should be: seasons, environments, countries, or one that you've thought of? Also, you can state which things you want to be the sub-themes; for example, if you want it to be seasons, you can say to use summer, fall and winter, or something. Please let me know what I should use!!! Even if you don't like it so far, just review so I know which theme to choose. Thanks!!!


	2. Day 1 Monday

Strangely enough, I wrote the majority of this in moving vehicles; some on the way to a haunted hay ride (which actually gave me some ideas for next chapter), some on the way to/from school, and some in English class, although I finished it during an assembly that made me almost cry (those of you in NJ may know what I'm talking about). For those of you who are curious lol. Secondly, I really don't know how they do announcements in Ouran, so I just had it happen how it would in my school. Also, thanks to all who gave ideas for themes and more, but only one theme could be chosen, and I chose the one that I felt I could do the most with. And that will be revealed soon……

Day One: Monday

When Haruhi walked into school on Monday, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and at first assumed that the rest of the Host Club had perhaps forgotten their plans (as if she could ever be so lucky; something like that would be the equivalent of Tamaki realizing that he wasn't her father). Well, that's what she thought upon her first nine steps into the building, because on the tenth, she turned a corner and saw the banners and posters advertising Spirit Week to the rest of the student body:

A Commoner's Spirit Week,

All This Week!

Listen to the Announcements,

And Sign Up For Events!

As she continued walking, Haruhi heard everyone talking about it. The boys were either saying that it sounded like fun, or that it sounded like the Host Club, who was practically sponsoring it, was just trying to get more attention; the girls, on the other hand, had no objections.

As such, Haruhi was lucky to get to her classroom. However, even there she wasn't safe. She was bombarded with questions and all sorts of things until, surprisingly enough, the twins arrived to rescue her. For once, Haruhi was glad that they could be overprotective of her.

And so most people stayed away from the trio, and soon the bell signaling the beginning of class rang. The televisions in each classroom were turned on, and the students eagerly awaited the morning announcements, courtesy of the TV & Video Club. They felt as if they might die of anxiety as they went over the pointless normal announcements, then told the student body that they had someone special to tell them about this "Commoner's Spirit Week" that they'd all been hearing so much about.

That "special someone" had blonde hair, violet eyes, and-

It just had to be Tamaki-sempai, didn't it? Haruhi thought. She was the only one not completely engrossed in the program, as if watching it with such intensity would make a difference.

"Hello, and good morning, Ouran Academy!" Tamaki's bright voice came through the TV speakers. As he introduced himself (as if there was a single student who didn't know who he was), Haruhi thought that he just might have the same energy levels as Hunny-sempai…if that was at all possible. Seriously, though, if Tamaki was on the morning announcements more often, all those kids who slept through the first three classes would be wide awake, not to mention the fact that more people, especially girls, would pay more attention to it!

"Hopefully, you've seen the signs posted around the school about a 'Commoner's Spirit Week' taking place this week. I'm here to tell you what that's all about. The idea was given to me by my dear friend, Haruhi, who's a commoner himself-" and who was currently bashing her face into her desk "-A 'Spirit Week' in commoners' schools is a way of having fun; they dress up, have dances, and play games. To preserve the originality of it, and also to make it more interesting, we're going to hold it here as how a commoner's school would." Murmurs filled the room. "This means no flying in exotic plants or flying people off to Mt. Fuji. And when buying things, you can only spend approximately the amount of money that a commoner would.

"However, we have some things already ready for you. Since we'll be decorating the hallways after school today, I've taken the liberty of getting decorations for each year, though you're all welcome to bring any from that you may have, as long as you can get them here before the event ends. We also have t-shirts for each year, designed by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-" the twins flashed peace signs at the girls in the class who were currently staring at them, enamored "-Which represent each year's theme. You can buy them for the commoner's price of just $10.00-" More murmurs "-If you're interested in being involved in any events, there's a sign-up sheet by the Third Music Room…Which reminds me! All club and sports activities will be canceled this week, due to events going on after school and at night.

"Finally, I must tell you the themes for this week! We've decided to make the overall theme seasons; third-years have spring, second-years have autumn, and first-years have winter. With all of that being said, please feel free to see me or any of the other Host Club members if you have any questions. I'll leave you with that, so please enjoy these short videos that each year has put together over the weekend, called 'Spirit Spots'."

The class applauded as the screen faded, although it came back on in a few moments for the first-years' videos. Haruhi couldn't tell who the students in the video were, but she could tell that they were wearing outfits from the Hitachiin's winter line of clothes. The video was of some first-years snowboarding down a mountain, and right into some cardboard cut-outs labeled "second-year" and "third-year", then gave some inspirational message to the first years in bold black letters.

Well, at least they didn't get eaten by a "shark" like last year, Haruhi thought. And she supposed that it got the first-years pumped (which was the purpose of the "Spirit Spots"), because they were all applauding.

Then, the second-year's video came on. This video had almost no lights, save for some candles. Jack-O-Lanterns (where they got pumpkins in the spring, Haruhi didn't even want to know) were everywhere. However, several didn't have faces, but the words "second-years" were carved onto them. The camera then turned to pumpkins with the names of the two other years carved into them, but after a few seconds, they decayed (probably through the use of digital editing) until they were blobs of nothing and only the second-year pumpkin remained. As their message came into view, the first-years could hear the second-years cheering down the hall.

Finally, it was the third-year's video, and Haruhi knew already that they were going to take full advantage of the fact that it was spring (1) and the sakura trees were in full bloom outside. Already their video took place under the trees, as the beautiful petals fluttered to the ground. They had third years dressed as first and second-years, who were throwing snowballs and small pumpkins (respectively). Then the third-year playing a third-year (confusing, huh?) came onto the scene and stopped their fighting, while at the same time, managed to proclaim that the third-years would be victorious that week. As they did so, cheering could be heard from even farther down the hallway.

Haruhi sighed. It was going to be a long week.

OhShChShO

And somehow, she found herself forced into staying after school that day to help with hallway decorations. It had been when she was leaving the classroom to go home for the day that the twins had grabbed her (she had an idea that they could be serial kidnappers) and dragged her to the hallway that the first-years had the duty of decorating. And when they got there…

"Haru-chan!!" they heard Hunny call as he latched himself onto Haruhi for a moment before letting her go and handing her two rather enormous bags. "Here are the decorations that Tama-chan got for you guys; he said that if anyone wants to go home and come back with decorations, or call their parents to bring some in, then that's fine, but the decorating has to be finished in an hour and a half. So good luck, guys!!" Hunny waved to them before running off to help with the third-years' hallway.

"Come on, Haruhi, don't just stand there; you heard him, we only have an hour and a half," the twins said to their captive as they began emptying out the bags (which mostly had Christmas decorations, including tree lights and snowmen).

Yeah, Haruhi thought as she saw the items coming from the bags, and more kids coming in with decorations of their own, it's going to be a long week.

OhShChShO

An hour and a half later, once the decorating was finished in the hallways, the teachers who were designated as judges for this event were making their way through each hallway, nodding or shaking their heads, taking notes on clipboards (Haruhi idly wondered if Kyoya had given them to them). As this was going on, everyone was talking about the volleyball competition (Hikaru and Kaoru went far enough as to try to get Haruhi to actually compete, but she refused to even attend the event. Besides, she argued, would she be expected to play on the boys' team or the girls'?). People went to sign up for this as well as other events later in the week and made plans to meet their friends there that evening until the winners were announced.

In first place were the second-years, in second place were the first-years (Haruhi tried to escape the glomping, but the twins were just too fast for her. Damn rich bastards…), and the third-years came in third place. It was very close, however, and even though they were disappointed that they lost the hallway decoration competition (they thought they'd done a great job with the shoujo-esque theme, but something about the sakura petals blocking the vision of the judges and getting stuck in their clothes was just too aggravating), they were excited to learn that they had won the Spirit Spots (the second-years had gotten second and the first-years had gotten third).

Now that everyone was more determined than ever to win, Haruhi was glad that she wasn't going to the volleyball games that night. She'd just find out who won on the announcements the next morning; judging from this crowd, it was going to be insane.

OhShChShO

Ok, well, in my school, it took place in fall, and that's how it's supposed to be, really, but this will come in handy to help me later…

So this chapter was kind of boring; it was more like an introduction. I swear, it'll get better!! So please review and give me some opinions here, maybe like events (and what exactly you do in powderpuff uo.o Sorry, I'm kinda anti-social lol), and also who should win what events (and who should win overall!). I'll take everything into consideration when I write the next chapter during chemistry…I mean…when I get the chance…Review!


End file.
